


Villain : apache tears AU

by Rafaeliyreversa



Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Magic, Other, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaeliyreversa/pseuds/Rafaeliyreversa
Summary: life seemed perfect for steven, but .. not everything and a bed of rosesApache returns but, she is different, the girl who wanted to be accepted seems to change her mind overnight
Relationships: Apache tears/ steven universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. chapter 1 - nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonshine210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/gifts).



> Apache tears belongs to moonshine210 ...
> 
> finally I posted my au on apache, this wonderful character that took my little heart  
> i really never was so happy for a simple fanfic character, moonshine if you read this know that you are amazing with your fanfics, i want all the success in the world for you (alias how is your quarantine??)

Night fell at the beach house, everyone sleeping and having beautiful dreams, the house had a positive energy at night, the calm, the peace, the relaxing silence

The gems sleeping all in their rooms alone, except for spinel and pearl that slept hugging each other, steven slept in his soft bed, his dream was adorable, in the dream the beach was totally decorated with flowers and a beautiful arch near the water, the gems were sitting on white chairs, in the arch avia spinel with a toothpick and connie was beside her but with a toothpick and with her hair bigger, steven walked to the arch with his dress and bouquet of flowers

He arrives at the arch and everyone looks excited at that moment, the parents of connie and Steven wept with joy and pride for their children, garnet, pearl, amethyst, peridot, pencil, bismuth and jasper were beside the arch looking totally moved

The diamonds watched the scene with joy for their steven, even a×¥₩he’s sisters were there

Everything was perfect, he was finally having a happy ending with the Person he loves and everyone. .. however when they look at all the guests and it is possible to see a black figure passing by the bottom of the city of Praia, he stared at the figure until he disappeared, and when he looks back at connie, he is scared and doesn’t see connie but %€₩¥ and ... she looked at him sadly

\- what did I do wrong €£¥ ?? - she seemed to fail to speak and her face was filled with uncontrolled black tears - and ¥¥£ wanted £¥ friend! €£ so ¥£€ would be accepted!

He turns his attention to the guests and sees that everyone was black, the gems had black stones and his eyes were completely black, he turns his attention to spinel, and sees him completely Black with black eyes with tiny vibrant red pupils, he look back at €pa£€¥ and see her in a different outfit, her outfit was now a dress with a bow at the back, her short hair was now long with a ponytail her eyes were like the others in that place ... but her jewel was broken in half and a black liquid came out of it

\- and ¥£ did this ₩! - steven didn't understand what she was talking about - E¥AMACHU₩ ¥ £ TO¥£¥ !!

Steven tried to understand what she said the most, her voice failed and I couldn't understand, until he heard a voice called, she was familiar

\- STEVEN !! - he knew the voice, it ... belonged to your mother! He will come and see spinel totally wound running towards him - STEVEN !! RUN SHE CONTROLED EVERYONE !! AP£¥₩€ KNOW HOW TO DO IT STOP, STEVEN GOES TO SA- spinel does not complete the sentence being hit by a black lightning bolt making her pass out

Steven wakes up sweating and shaking what was a cute dream turned into a scary nightmare, he runs to the kitchen and is relieved to see his family there with him

\- is everything ok steven ?? - pearl asks seeing the boy's situation

\- y-yes and that I had a nightmare !! You know!?!

\- They're just dreams, they won't do you any harm !! - says spinel relieving the boy still sweaty

\- II hope!


	2. a song for yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> singing to yourself can make a person feel loved

I've been watching you for some time  
Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes  
Burning cities and napalm skies

Can a girl have a happy ending?!? .. of course they can all !!

But ..... can apache have yours ??

Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes

Can Apache be accepted again ???

No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you give me those ocean eyes

On a hill is a girl with long black hair  
She was alone, doing the only thing that made her feel loved ...... singing to herself

I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

She often sang to herself, not to others because she knew she was despised by them

've been walking through a world gone blind  
Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind  
Careful creature made friends with time  
You left her lonely with a diamond mind  
And those ocean eyes

Singing made her feel like she never felt, .... made her feel loved ... Joyful .............

No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

It made her feel happy !!

No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes

She admired Steven for always helping others ... but he didn't do this to her

I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

She would be happy, even the only option was being .... A villain


	3. why did i disappear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... :33

I'm not posting the fic because I'm not so addicted to steven anymore, I kind of got sick now I'm more in sonic, more good reason why I'm missing and I'm producing my musical, and he has a character inspired by apache tears (obvious) more good and that's right and also because of laziness

I'll talk about the character inspired by the apche

She has pale skin with black hair (basically the color palette of apache kkk) she is not a gem because in my musical some characters are furrys and the character inspired by apache and a black sheep (because I think it suits her) she doesn't have a defined name yet so I call her apche for now, she doesn't have the history like the apche's but there are some reference parts, she also sings some songs that I think matches her story

Ps: if you are not brazilian you probably will not understand the lyrics more daring anyway and very good even the last two, are songs from soap operas so I think they are so beautiful

Music 1 - passam coisas 

Music 2 - crescer 

Music 3 - ending the bna 

Music 4 - music credits the yandere Simulator 

Music 5 - mentirinhas 

Music 6 - era uma vez 

Music 7 - abraça o mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moonshine210 i didn't stop with the fic because apache is my favorite character, i'm just kind of sick of su
> 
> it doesn’t mean I won’t continue, I know it’s boring, but thanks for creating apache moonshine210
> 
> alias moonshine210 if you see the songs talk if you liked any brazilian: 33


	4. Animation :DD

I ended up rereading the moonshine210 fic and was listening to the music abraça o mundo 

And I thought about making an animation with it, I'm doing an apache design for this animation and I'm doing it almost like the original clip

I will put subtitles in the animation since the music is Brazilian


	5. how would the end of the fanfic ??

I made a drawing of what the end of my fic would look like

at the end of the fic apache would have her stone cracked and she would die, steven would see her before dying said '' you don't need me '' she would say that because steven would try to make her happy, she would be one of steven's best friends, apache never more would see steven, more steven would know that he was the best friend that apache would have in life

a mini scene text

'' a-apache * crying * I couldn't make you have any friends * crying * I ... I'm sorry

"steven, i don't need a friend, i already have you, you always managed to be friends with everyone, you always made sad people happy, you never disappointed your family, Steven ... you always had many friendships mine would only be one that nobody would be missed "

"apache .. i promised to make you feel loved"

"you already did being my friend"

"apache .. * cry * i need you * cry *"

"you have a lot of friends, a family that loves you, they need you"

"apache"

" you do not need me "

: 3 help I was in pain writing this, I intend to make a comic of it but my laziness prevents it

good and that the fanfic would end like this, I hope you enjoyed


	6. Steven x spinel x apache :3

I was confused if it shipped steven and spinel or steven and apache tears, Itaú decided to make them a trisal

https://www.instagram.com/p/CFBLp4_pTps/?igshid=yi2crf1oc7za

apache even in gacha looks cute: 3


End file.
